From the Bottom to the Top
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: I didn't mean to harm anyone, honestly. All I wanted was a little fun. I really didn't want to have anything to do with Camp Half-Blood, or demigods, or even humans for that matter! But it happened, and now I have to live with it. With Them. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**CPG: Hola peoples. Here's another one of my amazing stories for you.**

**SG: They're not **_**always **_**amazing.**

**CPG: Are too! Oh, you guys remember SmartGirl, don't you? If not, she's a…friend. She doesn't have an account here, so she steals mine.**

**SG: It's not stealing when it's always your idea!**

**CPG:….no comment.**

**WolFang: Hey, what about me?**

**CPG: Oh, yeah, and that's WolFang. Another friend.**

**SG: So, hope you guys like the story. The explanation for the idea will be at the end. Enjoy!**

**CPG: And R&R!**

**WolFang: Yeah. What she said.**

Chapter One

Miranda POV

It all started one day when we were eating cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers can always cheer a girl up, don't you think? And my sisters and I, we really needed some cheering up.

We were each sitting on a rock. I know what you're thinking, "What's so great about a rock?" Well, these weren't normal rocks. For we are not normal girls.

"Why do _you _get the biggest rock?" my younger sister Elle **(a/n: pronounced Ellie) **demanded of her twin Melody.

"Because Daddy _gave_ me the biggest rock," Mel answered. "I don't control what Daddy does."

"But why _you?" _Elle sounded disgusted.

Mel slapped Elle's arm playfully.

"Melody, Michelle, go to sleep! We're supposed to be resting!" I interrupted as I lay on my rock.

"But I'm not tired," Mel protested. "Although I am hungry. Randy, do you have any cheeseburgers?"

Sighing, I pulled my bag up from under my rock and handed each of my sisters a burger. Then, I stretched out my tail and closed my eyes again.

Yes, I _did _say tail. That's why we're not normal. We have tails. We breathe underwater. And we know nothing of the human world.

Most people would say we're mermaids, but the appropriate term is "physically challenged walkers". In other words, mutated fish.

So we were sitting on our moving rocks, holding hands so as not to be carried off by the current, and eating cheeseburgers, when it happened. I had one of my brilliant ideas.

My ideas usually don't end well. For other people, mainly. They almost always end up fine for me, since I have so much fun with them, but others, not so much.

I let go of Elle's hand and slipped off my rock into the water. Using my tail to propel me forward, I swam underneath Elle's and Mel's rocks and pulled them along with me. Melody and Michelle had fallen asleep under the hot sun, so they didn't notice what I was doing.

Soon the strong current had taken us far out to sea. I dragged my sisters off the rocks and they woke up right as they touched the water.

"Randy? What's going on? Where are we?" the twins exclaimed. I grinned mischievously at them.

"Girls, it's time for some fun."

**A/N:**

**CPG: I know, weird idea for now, but once the PJO comes in, I swear it gets better.**

**SG: this story came to be when CPG, WolFang, and I were playing this in my pool. So if you like this story, thank me and my pool. If you don't, it's your loss.**

**CPG: Review please! We take CC, but please no flames! If you don't like the story, don't read it. K bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**CPG: Here's chapter two. Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!**

**SG: For those of you who were wondering, this is when the real PJO stuff starts coming in.**

**WolFang: Yeah.**

**CPG: Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And R&R!**

**SG: We don't own PJO.**

**WolFang: We own this story. REVIEW!**

Chapter Two

Melody POV

"Miranda, this isn't funny. Where are we?" I demanded of my older sister. Randy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she swam away to the surface.

Angrily, I followed her.

When I broke through the water, I gasped at what I saw.

I faced a long field of land with tiny palaces ringing the center. Mortal-myths (what our father had told us to call humans) ran around the land, some riding hippocampi without tails.

"Randy, we should go," I whispered. But Randy wasn't next to me like before. She was ahead, swimming towards the shore.

"Miranda, where are you going?" Elle called. But she didn't call back. She didn't even turn around. She just kept on going until she was practically sitting on land.

I grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her underwater before any Mortal-Myths saw us.

The minute we were once again breathing through our gills, I heard a booming voice calling us.

"How dare you go into the mortal world!" Our father shouted once he had summoned us back to his palace.

"We're really very sorry, Father," Elle whispered, looking at the ground.

"It's was Randy's idea," I added. "We were dragged along against our will."

"You went anyway," Father growled. "And for that, you shall be punished!"

"But, Daddy, it wasn't our fault!" I protested. "Elle and I had nothing to do with it!"

Father glared down at me from his throne. "Do you three enjoy socializing with humans? Do you wish you could leave your family and your home to live with them?"

"No, Father, of course not," I said.

"It is dangerous out there! There are monsters, humans with weapons, you could be killed! Yet, you wouldn't mind because anything would be worth living with humans!" Being the god of the sea, I never thought my father could be sarcastic.

"If you really think living on the surface would be fun, then you shall do it!" Poseidon sentenced. Before my sisters or I could protest, he clapped his hands and a huge wave knocked us unconscious.

**A/N: **

**CPG: What did you guys think? The PJO characters will come in the next chapter and the chapters will start getting longer. That'll be when the action begins!**

**SG: Hope you like it!**

**WolFang: Review peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all. I'm sorry I took so long to even make this decision, but I wanted to let you all know I will be discontinuing this fic. It's just not working for me. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it.**

**-ChickWithThePurpleGuitar**


End file.
